


indescribable feeling

by bayaningbituon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Disney Songs, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Pancakes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayaningbituon/pseuds/bayaningbituon
Summary: A morning of Disney songs, chocolate chips pancakes, and dancing, or, how Dot finally kissed the girl.





	indescribable feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkparadises](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkparadises/gifts).



> This is a little birthday ficlet to [Yayra](https://twitter.com/lukesmagnus) who first introduced me to Shadowhunters on her [Tumblr](http://lukemagnus.tumblr.com) way back when. I've really fallen for this fandom and I'm so thankful for her! She also commiserated with me back when I was getting a whole bunch of BS back when #GiveCaptainAmericaABoyfriend was trending and I was like...errr why is this all about Stucky when Sam/Steve could be a contender???
> 
> So anyways Yayra is awesome so HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!

Dot, still in the warm embrace of sleep, stirred under the covers. Light streamed in from the slightly open drapes, and Dot shifted as the light hit her eyelids. Not ready to wake up yet, she turned from the light with a small groan, burrowing deeper under her covers. The stillness in the room slowly coaxed her back to sleep, and just as she was almost completely asleep again, the small pitter-patter of feet interrupted the quiet. Dot subconsciously smiled, recognizing the sound, and she opened her eyes slightly to see Madzie earnestly climbing the bed with her tongue sticking out in concentration.

Dot shifted slightly to make room for the girl as she succeeded in climbing the bed. "Hi there, sunshine," she said softly after clearing her throat and sitting up to fully wake herself from slumber.

Madzie grinned toothily and said, "Hi Miss Dot." She reached over to hug Dot, and Dot engulfed her in a warm embrace. 

They cuddled for a moment, before Dot pulled back, caressing Madzie's cheek. "You eaten yet, sunshine?"

Madzie shook her head solemnly, replying, "Mama's not 'wake yet."

"Hmm," Dot mused, before considering the little girl playfully. "Let's make breakfast for your mama then. Pancakes or waffles?"

Madzie's eyes brightened, and she squealed, "Chocolate chip pancakes!"

"Chocolate chip pancakes it is!" Dot agreed cheerfully. "Let me get freshened up, and I'll meet you in the kitchen, okay hon?" She got out of bed and helped Madzie get down as well. She turned to her closet to get her robe, and smiled at the sound of Madzie scurrying away. 

After washing her face and brushing her teeth, Dot made her way to the kitchen, her feet warmly ensconced in fluffy bunny slippers that Madzie had conjured for her a couple of days ago during magic practice. When she reached the open expanse of the kitchen, she had to bite back a giggle. All of the ingredients were on the counter along with mixing bowls, and Madzie was sitting on the counter, feet swinging idly as she spun little multi-colored dots of light in the air. When she saw Dot enter the kitchen, the lights faded away as Madzie cheered, "Chocolate chip pancakes!"

Dot chuckled and, with a flick of a wrist, turned on Madzie's Disney playlist on her phone and connected it to the speaker. She took out a whisk, a spatula, some measure cups and spoons, and a ladle from one of the drawers and handed the whisk to Madzie with a playfully grave expression. "You want to whisk, Miss Madzie?"

Madzie took the whisk and nodded regally. "Yes Miss Dot, I would be glad to."

As the dulcet notes of Auli'i Cravalho filled the room, Madzie and Dot got to work. Dot measured the dry ingredients and placed them in a bowl, where Madzie used magic to whisk them. After combining all of the wet ingredients, she used the spatula to fold the dry ingredients into the wet. When Madzie finished, she cheered and floated down from the counter. Dot summoned a griddle from one of the cabinets, and after putting a pad of butter on the griddle and heating it up, she ladled batter onto the surface and sprinkled the pancakes liberally with chocolate chips. 

When  _I Just Can't Wait to be King_  came on, Dot chuckled at Madzie's enthusiastic dancing, with a wiggle of her fingers, rainbow bubbles started raining from the ceiling. Madzie let out a loud giggle as she twirled with the bubbles. 

Dot turned back to the griddle to flip the pancakes, and after the other side was cooked, she slid them on a serving plate. Concentrating on cooking more pancakes, she didn't realize that someone had joined them until a clearing of the throat from the kitchen entrance. 

"Mama!" Madzie shouted eagerly, running towards the door. 

Dot turned her head to see Madzie jumping into the arms of Catarina. She smiled at the sight of one of her oldest friends, her rock after her ordeal with Jonathan Morgenstern, and one of the best people she personally knew, holding the small child to her chest.  _Catarina,_ she thought warmly to herself,  _deserves all of the happiness in the world._

"Hey, kiddo," Catarina said, putting Madzie back down on her feet. "What are you up to?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes!" Madzie said. "Miss Dot is helping me make them for you."

Catarina's eyes met Dot's in amusement, and they shared a small smile at Madzie's enthusiasm. "Yeah?" Catarina teased. "Looks like Dot is doing all the cooking and  _you_  are doing all the dancing."

Madzie pouted, about to reply, but when Phil Collin's  _You'll Be In My Heart_  came on the speakers, Catarina took Madzie's hand and gave her a twirl as she started to sing along. Catarina's sweet-sounding voice harmonizing with Phil Collins, with Madzie's joyful giggles in the background as they danced to the song, were a balm on Dot's bruised heart. After barely escaping Jonathan, she found herself instinctively creating a portal to Catarina's front door. And Catarina, with no hesitation whatsoever, took her in.

For as long as Dot has known the other Warlock, she had been a Healer. It wasn't just a profession for her; it was a calling. Helping and healing people gave her life meaning. Dot had always admired that, always admired Catarina's capacity to care and love. And now that she was at the other end of the equation, being healed by one of her oldest friends, she found a part of herself, a part she had long since put away, awakened. 

It wasn't a crush like from her days of puberty centuries ago, with reddened cheeks and endless nerves. No, it was slow and warm, a dawning realization of something that was always there. It was a tender embrace, a sweet relief of knowing that no matter what, she would never have to be alone again.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize that she was done until she had flipped the last pancake on the plate. Turning off the stove, she announced, "Breakfast is ready!" Before she could grab the plate to bring it to the table,  _A Whole New World_  came on the speaker, filling the room with Brad Kane's crooning voice.

Madzie let out a delighted gasp and let go of Catarina, making her way over to Dot. "Now you dance," she declared, pulling at the edge of Dot's robe until Dot follow her to Catarina. Catarina chuckled slightly at Madzie's determination, but obediently wrapped her arms around Dot's waist. 

Dot followed suit, her arms rising to embrace Catarina around the shoulders just as Lea Salonga's smooth voice joined the song. For a couple of moments, they just swayed to the music, not noticing that Madzie had left the room and was now peeking in from the doorway.  _But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear that now I'm in a whole new world with you,_  Lea sang as the two of them danced, caught up in their own little world.

Dot, in all the years that she had lived, had never known peace like this. She gazed at this wonderful woman with her heart full, and all she could think was,  _God, you're beautiful._  She gazed into Catarina's eyes and saw the same warmth and care and utter  _awe_  reflected back to her. She cupped Catarina's cheek with one hand, and Catarina leans into the hand, holding Dot captive with her fond gaze. Her thumb caressed the plain of her cheek, and she said softly, "Cat, thank you. Thank you so much for taking care of me."

Catarina's eyebrows lowered, and she automatically started to protest, "Dot, you know it's—"

Dot shook her head. "No," she replied. "It's not nothing, Cat. It's  _everything_. You do so much for so many people, and you've done so much for me. You have the biggest heart of anyone I've ever met." She lowered her eyes, searching for the right words, before meeting Catarina's eyes again. "And you know what?" she confessed in a whisper. "I believe I've fallen for you."

Catarina's answering smile, blooming like a fresh flower in the sun, caused an uncontrollable grin to spread across Dot's face. She giggled in sheer relief, and Catarina teased, "Finally," before leaning forward and kissing her, first gently and then with a passionate ferocity that made her tremble. Madzie, from the doorway, started clapping in glee, and the two of them broke apart as Madzie ran forward to hug them both around the knees.

Standing in the warm embrace of Catarina and Madzie, sunlight streaming into the kitchen as the lingering smell of chocolate chip pancakes permeated the air, Dot found herself home at last.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have this headcanon that Madzie started calling Dot 'Miss Dot' from when they were both in Valentine's hands, and just never stopped. But now that Cat and Dot are together, I don't know what Madzie should start calling Dot...


End file.
